The World is Too Much With Us
by I Took the One Less Travelled
Summary: The Petrova doppelgangers are family. It is how it is. Mild femslash, E/D/K/C nothing explicit. darkfic.


The World is too Much with Us

Pairing: Elena/Damon/Katherine/Caroline

Warnings: Mild slash, nothing explicit. Very Dark. Mature themes.

Elena Glibert and Katerina Petrova were born alike. They were made to be each other, made to live in each others' worlds. Though Elena didn't know it and Katherine refused to see it, the Petrova fire that they each carry in their veins, one alive and the other five hundred years undead, knew that they were the same.

It is why they are both drawn to the Salvatore brothers, why they both use and are willing to sacrifice Rose, though Elena is truly the one that allows her to die. Honestly, there is no end to the similarities. History is doomed to repeat itself, and through it all, Elena and Katerina belong to each other. Elena doesn't know, doesn't see, but Katherine knows that she is naive.

The first time that it happens, Elena is pretending to pay attention in Ric's class when she is wrenched out of her own body and into the tomb. Into _Katherine_. There is a moment when their consciousnesses intersect, a moment when Katherine's striking understanding collides with her confusion before all she knows is how _thirsty _she is.

It only lasts a minute of thirst and disorientation in the tomb before Elena is plummeted back into her own body, but as much as she wants to discount it as a weird hallucination or some kind of waking dream, she knows that it was real.

Elena does what she has to. She dodges Stefan on the way out of school, muttering some excuse about being tired that she doesn't even really hear, gets into her car and drives straight to the tomb. Walking the rest of the way through the undergrowth, she stops in front of the opening to find Katherine standing there.

Elena tosses her the bottles of blood that she brought. She knows that Stefan and Damon want Katherine to starve, but having felt that thirst, she could never allow Katherine to suffer it. Katherine nods at her before devouring the blood.

"Come inside," she invites, red lips curling in the most tempting way. Elena thinks that it must be looking in the mirror, though she knows that she has never smiled like that at anyone. Knowing that it is the point of no return, she steps inside the tomb anyway. Katherine would never harm her. Not now. She is family, and Elena now knows firsthand how much Katherine cares for her family.

Weeks pass, and she lies to Jenna, to Jeremy, to Stefan, to Bonnie. None of them would get it. More and more and more, and she can't seem to stop. She spends more and more time in the tomb with Katherine. They don't even talk much, but she can't seem to leave Katherine behind.

She doesn't lie to Damon. Damon knows. Damon gets it. So does Caroline. But the others don't, can't.

Eventually, she talks Damon and Caroline- the last of the Petrova line's finest's only support- into compelling Bonnie into opening the tomb and letting Katherine out. Katherine wears her clothes, sleeps in her bed. Elena hasn't talked to Stefan for weeks. She grows closer to Damon, Katherine as well.

They are one, they are perfect. They are meant to share their man, and Stefan is not him. She realizes that the only reason that she was attracted to Stefan in the first place is because he is all of the qualities that she has always known, deep inside, that she never had. She is a Petrova, after all. They are many things, but nice is not one of them. She finally understands that.

She has sex with Damon and Katherine and sometimes Caroline, leaving everyone else in the dust. The three of them paint the walls with her red, human blood. She can't bring herself to care.

Klaus comes to town, and Elena negotiates with him for a couple of things:

1. Klaus will stop chasing Katherine. He has his doppelganger, his sacrifice. He doesn't need Katherine anymore. Besides, the deal is that if Elena allows herself to be sacrificed, Klaus will leave her family and friends alone. Katherine is one of them, so Elena has succeeded in protecting her.

2. He will allow Katherine and Damon to feed Elena their blood before the sacrifice. That way, she will awake as a vampire. Everyone is happy.

3. He will leave them all alone after this to live their lives. Katherine doesn't have to run anymore. Elena won't have to worry about him coming after her.

Klaus agrees on the condition that Elijah remains dead in the Salvatores' basement. Eventually, he takes the body and loads it into the tomb that holds the rest of his family. On the next full moon, Katherine and Damon watch expressionlessly as Klaus sacrifices some random vampire, Tyler's werewolf friend, Jules and drains the blood from Elena's body. As good as his word, Klaus stays to watch Elena rise as a vampire and then leaves, telling them that it will be interesting to have them around for eternity. He leaves a business card, a number, and tells them that if they ever feel the need for something to do to spice up their immortality, to call him.

Two innocent-looking girls, skilled at manipulating people and sharp as razor blades with no scruples about killing that look exactly alike can only be useful to him, after all. It takes a couple of centuries of killing and rushing, blood and sex, before the twin doppelgangers, their lover, and their hot blonde friend get bored of immortality and take Klaus up on his offer.

They never regret it.

**A/N:** **I know that this fic is dark. It was just a little bunny in my head that wouldn't go away. So, they work for Klaus and live happily ever after. It is obviously majorly AU, but this is one way that Elena and Katherine's relationship could have gone, in my mind. I never really understood how Katherine could be truly attracted to St. Stefan's good boy routine. She's always seemed much darker than that to me. It's sort of slash, but not really. So the ultimate pairing is Elena/Damon/Katherine/Caroline. Just a little OneShot, but I may get it into my head to write some kind of a sequel later on.**


End file.
